Infected
by ImagineThis22
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up in what seems to be a ghost town. They have no memory of how they got there and who put them there. They soon meet a girl named Hayley, and also meet her group of survivors. They learn that its not only the town that has been infected, but the whole world. Question is, who was the cause of all this and will the brothers be able to help? Rated T for swears


**Chapter 1: Lost**

"Dean, wake up."

Sam's voice echoed through Dean's ears. Dean cracked an eyelid open and waited for the blur in his vision to settle clear. As his vision cleared, a tall figure was towering over him, blocking the sun.

"Sammy?" Dean rubbed the back of his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Sam knelt down and helped Dean to his feet. "You've been out for an hour at least."

"Where the hell are we?" Dean looked around, blinking at the surprisingly bright sun.

"Heck if I know. I woke up the same way you did, on the ground, dizzy and disoriented." Sam watched as Dean checked his pockets. "Already thought of that. Whoever dropped us here took our phones and guns. Besides, even if we had our phones they wouldn't have worked. There aren't any cell towers and the power lines are crap."

"Did a little exploring while I was out, did you?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

"I had to find out where we were," Sam defended.

"And did you?"

Sam's smirk fell. "Nope."

Dean rolled his eyes and began to survey his surroundings.

They were surrounded by run-down buildings and shops, void of people. The streets were empty, except for cars with broken windows and charred frames. The store windows along the sidewalk were shattered out onto the street and the shops were looted. A large bell tower stood high above the other buildings surrounding them, almost like the tourists attention was to be drawn toward it.

There were stains covering the entrances to the alley ways that looked suspiciously like blood. Windows on the buildings were boarded up –same with the doors- from the inside. Almost like they were trying to keep something out…

"Hey!" Sam caught up to his brother and fell into stride with him. "I checked everywhere for anything –_anything_- to give me the slightest hint about where we are, but I came up with nothing…"

Dean looked at the shops along the street and sighed. "Did you check these shops for any maps or state memorabilia?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

Dean sighed. "Then we have to find another way. Are there any landmarks around here?"

"I didn't see any, but that might be because I didn't travel too far. I didn't want to get separated," Sam explained.

"Good idea." Dean stopped at one of the general shops along the street and tried the door. "Locked."

Sam went to the window and inspected the inside of the shop. "I see food on the shelves. The store has been ransacked though." Sam removed his jacket and covered his elbow with it. He smashed through the window, the jacket protecting him from the sharp glass.

The glass fell to the ground and Sam continued to make the hole he made larger for them to get through.

When the hole was big enough, Dean went first as Sam put his jacket back on.

Sam followed Dean inside and began to raid the shelves and freezers.

Dean travelled to the back of the store and found the door to the back alley-way busted in. "Looks like whoever took first pick of the food busted in through the back," he called to Sam.

Sam looked at the variety of food in front of him. "Well, whoever robbed this place didn't do too great. Look."

Dean came over and looked at the nearly fully stocked shelves. "Do you think someone scared them off?"

"Look at this place –this_ whole_ town! It's deserted. Whoever came through here had no cops or owners to deal with."

"So then why are the shelves stocked and fridges full?" Dean walked over to the cash register and hit it with his fist. The cash drawer came flying open and Dean grinned. "Full of cash."

"What looter would leave behind food, water, medical supplies, and a full cash register?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Thank God for stupid people," Dean smirked, stuffing his pockets with money.

Sam searched around for something to pack all the food in. He made his way to the far corner of the store and found a large travel backpack. "Dean, instead of putting cash in your pockets so it can fall out, how about you put it in here?" Sam held the pack open for him and Dean stuffed the cash to the bottom.

Dean came out from behind the counter and began to gather all the beer from the walk-in freezer.

"Water, Dean. Not beer. We can live without beer, but we will die without water."

Dean rolled his eyes and placed the beer on the linoleum floor.

The brothers began to gather medical supplies, such as bandages, peroxide, and gauze. They also gathered up all the bottles of water they could find, along with travel snacks, energy bars, and anything else that wouldn't spoil and would fill them up for longer.

"Do we need anything else?" Sam looked at the shelves that were looking barer than when they first got there and zippered up the backpack.

"Sam," Sam looked at Dean, "they've got pie." Dean held up a pie and grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You and your pie."

Dean looked in the back for another pack and found a duffle bag. He stuffed four of the pies in the duffle and loaded up on more chips and water.

"Good?" Sam asked, swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Good, let's go," Dean lifted the duffle and hung it from his shoulder.

They unlocked the door and exited the shop, hauling their load out onto the street.

"What now?" Sam asked.

Dean pointed to the bell tower. "I say we climb the tower; we'll have a better vantage point from there. If we can get high enough, maybe we can find people or see another town in the distance. Maybe they'd know where we are."

Sam nodded in agreement and they headed toward the tower.

"Don't you think we should try calling Cas?" Sam suggested.

Dean looked over at Sam. "We need to find out where we are first. Then we'll call him."

Sam nodded hesitantly. "Are you still angry with him? You know, about the whole Purgatory and becoming God thing?"

Dean ignored him. "We're here."

The brothers looked up at the building in awe.

The tower was roughly one-hundred feet high and twenty feet wide. A large clock was at the top, below the bell, on each of the four sides. A large bell was in the middle of the top of the bell, arches showing it from all sides.

"There's gotta be a staircase to get up there." Dean started to look around the sides for a doorway.

Sam went the opposite way from Dean and made his way around the tower.

"Hey, Sammy! I found the door!" Dean called his little brother over.

Sam jogged over to Dean and helped him pry it open.

"One, two, three…PULL!" Sam ordered.

The boys pulled harder and finally the door cracked open. They shuffled inside and shut the doors behind them. They climbed the stairs, groaning from the extra weight on their shoulders.

When they finally climbed to the top, a latched door stopped them in their tracks.

"Pocket knife?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam searched his pockets. "You're in luck." He produced a pocket knife from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

Dean put the blade through the crack and unlatched it. He pushed the door open and climbed out, being careful not to slam his head on the bell.

Sam followed after him and made sure to keep the trap door open so they could easily get down.

Dean crawled out from under the bell and looked around at the buildings beyond. "Anything on your side?"

Sam looked out over the building's rooftops. "Nope. Just more buildings." Sam switched sides and looked out. "Scratch that. Look!"

Dean looked out and saw a large forest. "It's not another town, but it's gotta lead somewhere."

"I think I can see a path between the trees… Maybe it's a car path to another town."

Dean sighed, "One can only hope."

"So what's the plan?"

"We head that way, out of town. We take the path through the forest and hope we find a town that actually is populated and knows what's going on."

Sam nodded in favor of the plan.

They climbed down from the tower and made their way back to the streets.

**_Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have more action in it and also raise more questions about where they are and who put them there. You'll also meet some bamf characters! ;D_**

**_Please favorite, follow, and/or review!~_**


End file.
